Mobius High: New Boy In Town
by MarioSonicAdventureT
Summary: Mobius High Season 2. A boy from Amy's past has come back. He can't remember her though. How will this effect their old Friendships. Also there is a new girl, with a secret. What can it be? SonAmy Tailsx? Knucklesx?
1. Patching things up

A/N Well this is it I have decided to divide this story into Seasons, though this beginning part is sort of part of season one, or at least explains what happened to end the party, it is so short, consider it a bonus. With that out of the scroll the scence.

Episode 7 Conclusion

Sonic and Amy were both dancing together in his backyard. Sonic had his arms wrapped around her, and her arms on his body. There were many couples around them slow dancing also.

"I never want this moment to end." said Sonic

"Me neither blue boy." said Amy

Tails went running out of the house in tears. Sally noticed this, and went after him. Tails sat in the front of the house.

"I can't (sniff) believe she dumped me." said Tails

"Hey Tails." said Sally with concern in her voice.

"Go away!" shouted Tails

Sally sat down beside him, and patted him on the back.

"Cmon buddy, everything will be fine." said Sally

Tails continued to cry.

"You wouldn't understand." said Tails

"But I do." said Sally

"Oh yeah #sniffles# how?" said Tails

"Look, me and Sonic knew each other almost all of our lifes, and I have a crush on him. You don't think I feel upset to see Sonic and Amy dancing together, but I know I have to respect his decision." said Sally

"Oh." said Tails

Tails stopped crying, and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that." said Tails

Tails hugged Sally.

"Yeah, I think sometimes people just need to remember they have respect a relationship." said Sally

Tails looked into Sally's eyes. It wasn't till now did he notice how beautiful Sally looked. Her long flowing hair. Her pink dress. It all seemed, so stunning to him even if for that moment. Tails leaned in intil...

"Tails someone called the cops, everyone is dipping." said Knuckles

"Tails, I need a place to crash." said Sonic

Sonic and Tails both ran into his car. Tails then started it up, and he drove away.

Monday morning...

"Tails and I assumed the cops showed up to the house, and they thought it was probably a prank call." said Sonic

" Oh, so you stayed at his house?" asked Amy

" Yeah, his family did not mind." said Sonic

"Did your parents worry?" asked Amy

"Oh no I just lied, and said I was going to Tails' house to hang out." said Sonic "The folks should be home around now."

"Oh ok." said Amy

One Month Later Season 2

Dear Journal October 1st

Who am I? What am I? All I know is I am a survivor of an incident. Not sure which one. Did I ever have friends, I don't know. All I know is that I am going to a new Highschool. I woke up out of a Comma. I was in it for 5 months. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog it took me a month to learn that. I at least still remember things I learned in school. Only important info of my life is missing according to doctors. Well I hope tommorow goes well.

A/N Well I hope you enjoy Season 2's intro, and the conclusion to Season 1.


	2. New Kids

Sonic and the gang were sitting around the cafeteria.

"Sonic, we will always be together because I love you." said Amy

"And I love you two Amy." Said Sonic

Sonic and Amy then kissed each other.

"Get a room you two." Said Knuckles

"Don't give them ideas." Said Tails

At that moment a Black Hedgehog with red quills walked in He was wearing a black and blue stripped shirt, and black skinny jeans. Amy looked at him, and then had a shocked look on her face. Amy then stood up, and starting walking towards his direction.

"Hey Amy, where are you going?" asked Sonic

"I just need to check on something." Amy said while still having a shocked expression

"Alright." Sonic said

Amy spoke to the hedgehog.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Shadow would it?" asked Amy

"Yes." Said Shadow

Amy at that moment hugged him as she broke into tears of joy.

"I thought I had lost you Shadow." Said Amy

"Who are you?" asked Shadow

"Well, I am Amy Rose, how could you forget about your best friend?" Said Amy

"Oh I get it your just pulling a prank." Said Shadow

"Amy Rose the name sound familiar, but that is about it." Said Shadow

"Come on Shadow that isn't funny anymore." Said Amy

"I'm honest, I do not know you." Said Shadow

"Shadow if you didn't want to talk you could have said so." Said Amy

Amy then ran off.

"Look Miss Rose, maybe it would make sense of you read my journal." Said Shadow

"Fine, I will read your journal." Said Amy

Patient: Shadow

Condition: Coma

Injuries: Bullet Wound in head.

Notes: Lost important events in life memories, remembers info related to school, and Parents. Also remembers talents he had. Just cannot remember relationships he had with people.

"Wait, so you are not lying to me." Said Amy

"No, Miss Rose." Said Shadow

"Just call me Amy, there has got to be a way to get your memory back." Said Amy

"The doctor says I will get my memory back. It will just take a while." Said Shadow

"Shadow, I would like you to meet some of my friends." Said Amy

The bell then rang.

"Oh no, the bell has rung, what is your next class?" Said Amy

"History." Said Shadow

"Me too." Said Amy

"I'll walk you there." Said Amy

Inside the Science Class

"Alright Shadow, you can sit behind Amy and Cream." Said Mrs. Maddison

"Alright." Said Shadow

Cut to afterschool

"Hello guys I would like you to meet Shadow." Said Amy

"Hey." Said everyone

"Guys I would like you to meet this girl I met named Destiny." Said Sonic

"Hello." Said Everyone

"How did you two meet?" asked Amy

"Well you see, I was walking to my Spanish class, when suddenly she bumped into me. My stuff went flying into the air, but she managed to catch all of it." Said Sonic

"It was almost as if she knew the situation was going to happen, or she was really lucky." Said Sonic

"Yeah, I mean seeing the future that is insane. Ha." Said Destiny

Amy then explained how she met Shadow.

"Wait, so he cannot remember people from his past." Said Knuckles

"Nope." Said Amy with a sad tone in my voice

"I am sure, we will all be great pals." Said Shadow


	3. Thanksgiving

A/N Thanksgiving Special was late due to many reasons, but it's here now. Enjoy

November 20 2014

The blue hedgehog was running after Amy, he really wanted to say something to her. The thing was, Amy had headphones on. They were Beats by Dr. Dre. They were cranked up.

"Amy!, Amy!" said Sonic from across the street.

Amy continued to listen to her Beats. She then started singing along to Banga Banga by Austin Mahome.

Amy:You're a banga, banga, banga, banga, banga

I wanna pledge a bet

Before the night is over

Boy, I'm gonna make it that

So, promise if I make you mine

So, promise if I make you mine

You ain't gonna play with that

Show me where that turn up at

Sonic enjoyed the sound of Austin Mahome music, but this was not the time.

Sonic ran up to Amy.

"Ahh, you suprised." said Amy

"Sorry. I have been trying to ask you if..." Said Sonic

"If what?" said Amy

"If your family wants to go to my house for thanksgiving, I always invite my friends." said Sonic

"Sure." said Amy

"Amy, just remeber to bring a dish." said Sonic

"My family hates freeloaders." said Sonic

"Then how do they stand you." said Amy teasing him.

"Very funny." said Sonic

"Well see you later." said Amy

The two then leaned in for a kiss. There tounges wrestled each others. Tails then drove by.

"Yo Sonic, stop making out with your girl we need to talk." said Tails

Sonic and Amy then stopped kissing.

"Fine, Tails." said Sonic then hopped into his car and waved bye to Amy.

"What is it man?" asked Sonic

"Sonic so have you heard what happened to Cream and Cosmo recently." said Tails

"Nope." said Sonic

"They broke up, something about it being a heat of the moment type of thing." said Tails

"So, that makes them bisexual." said Sonic

"I guess, but look you know how black friday is coming up?" said Tails

"Yeah!" said Sonic

"Well you see I want to go get that new Xbox One that comes with Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare, but Cream asked me to your Thanksgiving dinner, What should I do?" said Tails.

Sonic was thinking, that obviously Tails should spend time with friends and family, but he really wanted to play COD.

"You should go get COD, Cream will understand." said Sonic

"Okay." said Tails

The two then stopped at Tails to play Call Of Duty Black Ops II. While, drinking Mountain Dew, and eating Doritos.

November 27 2014 7:00PM

The meal was ready, and everyone was there, well beside a certain fox.

"Hey, where is Tails?" asked Sonic's Mom

"Not sure." said Knuckles

"Sonic, do you know something." said Knuckles mother

"He is waiting for Black Friday to start." said Sonic

Cream was looking at her plate with a sad look.

The group gave thanks. Though Cream asked if she could be excused. She then told her mom what she was going to do.

"That, seems like a nice idea." said Vanilla

Cream then drove off to the Gamestop that Tails was waiting at.

9:00PM

Tails was camping outside in a tent waiting for midnight. He brought his Ipod to listen to music.

"Hey there." said Cream

"What are you doing here?" asked Tails

"I am here for you, we will have our Thanksgiving dinner here." said Cream

"I thought I made you upset."said Tails

Flashback

November 24 2014

"Tails do you have an answer." said Cream

"Look, Cream sometimes a man has priorities." said Tails

"Go on." said Cream

"I am going to get COD instead." said Tails

"That is not keeeping your priorities, you jerk." said Cream

Cream slapped him across the face. Cream then ran off crying.

"Crean wait." said Tails

End of Flashback

"Yeah, I was mad at you, but I decided we can do both. You get your game, and we get to enjoy our dinner." said Cream

"That's very nice of you Cream." said Tails

"I am thankful to have someone as nice as Cream in my life." said Tails

"I am thankful for this meal." said Cream

The two then chowed down.

"Cream, how was it when you and Cosmo were together?" said Tails

Cream just looked at him.

"The reason we broke up was because we both realized it was just a heat of the moment thing." said Cream

"Does that make you bisexual?" said Tails

Cream blushed red in embarrassment

"Yeah, I guess so." said Cream

Midnight

"Yeah, I got it." said Tails

Cream found the fox jumping in joy to be funny, but cute at that same time.

"Hey I know, want to come over and play it?" said Tails

"I thought you would never ask, prepare to get rekt m8." said Cream

The two drove back to Tails house, they were playing their Advanced Warfare. Cream and Tails were both tied.

"You can't beat me you scrub." said Cream

"Man, Cream sure can be competitive." Tails thought

"Why you quite? Huh you already know you lost." said Cream mocking him.

Tails then 360 noscoped Cream all the way across the map.

"Oh get wrecked." said Tails

Tails fell onto his bed . He then took a sip of his Mountain Dew, and ate Doritos at the same time. Cream noticed this, and did the same. Cream then went in for a kiss while they had the contents in their mouth. While exchanging tounges, they were also eating the chewed up Doritos in the others mouth, and tasting the Mountain Dew.

The two separate.

"Baja Blast." said Tails

"You know it." said Cream

The two then started making out again.


	4. The Mall

Out on the streets we hear somebody rapping outside of the Greenhill Subway.

"Smoke Weed everyday, you know what they say. I am the hip hop master Knuckles. Thats the K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S. Unlike the other I don't chuckle. I be looking at that clock. Waiting for it to say 4:20. Tick Tock. I ain't just talking about the PM. I do it in the AM. I am the rip rap master, and here to say I am going to kick your ass in everyway." sang Knuckles

The audience threw money inside of the jar Knuckles had outside. Knuckles would always come out here, and pull off a show. It was so good the company actually gave a decent pay. Though he took tips gladly.

Suddenly Sonic, Tails, Cream, Shadow, and Amy were walking by. Knuckles decided to stop for today. They began to walk.

"Hey Knuckles, looks like you made some decent pay." said Sonic

"I told you Sonic it ain't about the money, It's about the music and the weed and the bitches, but mostly the music." said Knuckles

"Yeah, well how do you buy the weed." said Sonic

"Simple, Drug Dealers who got hooked on their own product, and can't tell the difference between weed and money." said Knuckles

"That wasn't very funny." said Tails

"It wasn't supposed to be, why is everything a joke to you people." said Knuckles

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Sonic

"Anyways, Knuckles we are going to Station Square, to go buy stuff in the mall." Said Amy

"Want to come along friend?" Said Shadow

"Um sorry guys, but that place ain't for my people. It's for the rich." said Knuckles

"Wait, but aren't you rich?" said Sonic

"Yes, but it was thanks to these guys in believing in me, that got me that money." said Knuckles

"Whatever." said Sonic

With that Sonic and Pals were off. The Subway would actually take them straight into a section of the mall.

"Hey Tails, I think I need more Swaggin clothes, want to come along?" asked Sonic

"Actually, Cream and I made plans to go to Starbucks, and then shop around." said Tails

"That's nice for you." said Sonic

"Yo Shadow, time for me to teach you the ways of SWAG. Amy, want to help." said Sonic

"Sure." said Amy

As much as Amy knew the old Shadow hated Swag, she thought this would be a funny thing to tell him when he came back to normal.

"Sounds like it would be pleasent." said Shadow

Sonic tried a shirt that said get rekt m8, a hat that said Swag Today Swig Tomorrow, black pants, blue and pink shoes, and window shades.

"Am I SWAG enough Amy?" asked Sonic

Honestly Amy was not sure how to respond. One thing she did not like was Sonic's obsession with Swag. She just accepted it as time went on, but now it started to bother her again.

"Will you be wearing all these pieces together?" said Amy

"Of course, it is the only way to Swag out." said Sonic

Not wanting to upset the Hedgehog, "Yeah, it looks...Swaggin." she said, with slight hessitation.

"Great, now lets Swag up Shadow." said Sonic

Shadow got tight skinny jeans, a shirt that said Noscope, and black and blue shoes.

"Hmm, I like it, it's like a controlled Swag." said Sonic

Sonic paid for their new items and left.

Sonic, Amy, and Shadow passed by a vendor selling jewelry.

"Look at those beautiful 14k gold earings with rubies on sale for $50." said Amy

"How about those 14k gold earings shapped like sniper rifles missing the scopes." said Sonic

"You know what Sonic, forget it." said Amy

"What did I do wrong?" asked Sonic

"I am not sure because those were Swaggin." said Shadow

Amy heard this and thought, "Damn it, he has corrupted Shadow."

Tails and Cream both arrived at the entrance.

"So, did you all find what you need." said Cream holding a bag of clothes.

"Sure whatever." said Amy

"Well, lets go." said Tails

While walking through the parking lot Paulson drove by on his car yelling 2 Swag 4 You. He was doing Doughnuts, and lost control of his car.

Tails not paying attention had the car going straight at him. Shadow attempted to save him, but got hit on the head with a rock, Tails was now smushed.

"Oh my, somebody call 911!" Cream Screamed

The Hospital

"Your friend Shadow should be waking up soon, he just needs bed rest. Your friend Tails however, is dead.

Everyone in the room cried for the loss of their buddy. Sonic and Cream crying the most.

"Why do the good die young?" said Cream

"Damn it Paulson." said Sonic throwing his fist out

"Sonic, calm down attacking him won't bring him back." said Knuckles

"I was just having fun, I never meant to lose control." said Paulson

"Fuck You, get the fuck out." said Sonic with tears covering his face.

"I think it's best if you left." said Vanilla

"You heard my son, get out." said Sonic's mother.

They held a funeral for the Fox.

Sonic went to his grave and said, Take care little budy."dropping a rose on his grave.

One week later and one bag of weed later.

The Park

"Sonic still wreaking scrubs I see." said Tails

"Tails, how are you alive?" said Sonic

"This ain't real life it's Fanfiction." said Tails

"Oh, thank goodness you are alive." said Sonic

"Cream, will be so happy to see you." said Sonic


	5. Flash to the Past

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream were sitting on Tails sofa. They were playing Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. Sonic has already won 5 matches. Tails won 4 matches. Cream won 4 matches. Amy won 0 matches.

"You know Amy, you are being a scrub." said Sonic

"Well Sonic, this is not my kind of thing." said Amy with a frustrated tone.

The reason Amy was frustrated was not because she sucked at this game, but because she just hated the fact that Sonic and her never had any alone time. They always did whatever Sonic wanted to do. Heck, even Cream and Tails are having a more successful relationship.

Sonic then threw his throwing knife all the way across the map, and killed Amy with it.

"Oh, game winning kill." said Sonic

"No fair Sonic, you killed the scrub." said Cream

"No offense Amy." said Cream

"None taken." said Amy

"I have taken a record of all our matches, and you only one because you kill Amy." said Tails

"What are you saying?" said Sonic

"I'm saying you suck balls in this game." said Tails

"Fuck off mate." said Sonic

Tails and Sonic looked at each other with a look of anger.

Amy broke the silence

"Sonic, we need to talk." said Amy

"Sure." said Sonic

"I think it is time I explain the story on how I know Shadow." said Amy

Flashback begins

"You see it all started with me going to Noko Noko high. It was a fine institute, but the thing is animals did not go there. I was treated as an outcast. The girls would bully me, the guys would push me around. All except one guy, Mario." said Amy

"Wait, I thought this was about Shadow?" said Sonic

"I am getting there okay." said Amy

"Get noscoped." said Cream

"Damn." said Tails

"Don't worry about it Tails, you will just have to try harder." said Cream

"Hmph." said Tails

"Here want some Mountain Dew?" said Cream

Cream then took a sip of her baja blast, and went in for a kiss.

The two started making out, while Sonic and Amy stared at the two.

"Do you mind?" said Cream

"No, not at all." said Sonic

"Mario showed me around the school, he was my first key to acceptance. He was a player, yet me and him never went on a date. He was the dreamiest sack of shit there was. You remind me about him." said Amy

"You calling me a sack of shit?" said Sonic

"No, more like misunderstood." said Amy

"I then meet Shadow. He was so Sexy Kawai. We liked all the same music and we kissed." said Amy

"You guys kissed!" shouted Sonic

"Sonic, don't pull that bullshit on Amy, you have done more with other girls." said Tails

This caused Amy to raise an eyebrow.

"Do not worry Sonic, you are even more Sexy Kawai." said Amy

"I was also friends with two boys Dylan and Eric. They were avid Doom Players, and were obsessed with it. Long story short, they shot up the place after Mario curb stomped him. They shot Shadow afterwards, I managed to escape thanks to Shadow. I was so happy when I learned he lived."said Amy

"Wait, is that why you hate guns, and First Person Shooters." said Sonic

"I guess so." said Sonic

"Well I learned something new about you." said Sonic

Sonic then kissed Amy on the lips.

In the Hospital

Destiney stood over Shadow's sleeping body.

"Rest easy my prince, I see your destiny will now begin." thought Destiney

Destiney pulled out a blunt.

"Let me blaze into the future." thought Destiney

She saw a fat egg shapped man, A blue hedgehog, A yellow fox, and Shadow riding on his motorcycle.

"That is all the ancients will allow me to see." Destiney thought


	6. Mondo Cool

"Sonic, suck my balls." said Tails

The two were both sitting in there Spainish class.

"God damn it Tails, you are such a faggot. Why won't you leave me alone?" said Sonic

"It's because I love you Sanic. Believe it. Fucking Believe it you pussy." said Tails

Sonic then throw off his shirt revealing his muscles. This caused the girls around him to scream as they stared at his large pulsing muscles.

"Ahh, Tails chan you're so sexy kawai." said Sonic

The teacher then slammed his book against his desk.

"I am sure whatever it is you two faggots are talking about is important, but I don't give a damn." said

Theme Song

Sonic fighters go now. There is so much fun to be found. We can find Mountain Dew, all we have to do is play play Call of Duty. Dor-i-tos!

Last time on Mobius High, Sonic and pals were playing a match of Call of Duty, and then after being accused of winning by only killing the scrub, Amy, Sonic listened to Amy's backstory. Now Today.

At the Hospital, we find Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Sally, and Amy waiting for Shadow to get out of his Coma state. The reason being today is the day he awakens. Destiney was also in the room, but she had another reason why she was here.

"Alright, Shadow should awaken in 1 minute." said the Doctor

"It will be great to have Shadow back to the way he was." Amy thought

"Hmm, when the hedgehog is awakens I will have to get him alone. He must begin his training." Destiney thought

1 minute later

Shadow began to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" said Shadow

Shadow then looked down, and noticed he was wearing Swag clothes.

"Why the hell am I wearing Swag clothes? " said Shadow

Shadow then saw the people around him.

"Who are these people with you Amy?" asked Shadow

"These are my friends." said Amy

"Friends, they are other animals." said Shadow

"Well no duh." said Knuckles

"Where did you meet these people, no animals go to Noko Noko?" asked Shadow

"You honestly do not remember?" said Amy

"We are your friends from Mobius High." said Cream

That is when Shadow realized his situation.

He know understood the Swag, and everything.

"Did you guys no I was not in my

normal state of mind?" asked Shadow

"We did not know what kind of person you were." said Sonic

"Well, Amy must have mentioned something." said Shadow

"Nope, she never said anything." said Sonic

"Why did you not say anything? Why did you let them Swag me up?" said Shadow

"Look, I thought it would be funny." said Amy

This was not pleasing to Shadow

"You are not a real friend." said Shadow

"Now Shadow do not say that, Amy took care of you." said Tails

"I don't even know you." said Shadow

With that Shadow ran off.

"Now is my chance."thought Destiney as she snuck out

"Wait, where is he going?" said Knuckles

"Knowing Shadow he probably went to the woods. He always liked dark places." said Amy

"Come on Tails, to the woods." said Sonic

"Knuckles you coming?" said Tails

" Yeah, just calm your ballsack." said Knuckles

With that the group left, and Shadow's parents walked in.

"Here honey we bought you this..." said Shadow's Dad

"Where is my son?" asked Shadow's Mom

"Sit down, we got time." said Amy

Cut to Shadow

Shadow ran and ran. The man was not sure what he was running from though. For all he knows they were good people, but Shadow just needed time to think. Time was something that Shadow just wanted.

At that moment Destiney teleported in front of him, causing him to fall back.

"Damn." said Shadow

"Shadow, I know you are confused, but you must learn about your past to save the world." said Destiney

"What kind of drugs are you on?" said Shadow

"Weed, now take my hand." said Destiney

"Sure, why not." said Shadow

The two grabbed hands as Destiney lit up her blunt. Both saw the vision.

" Now you see that is the Egg Shpaed Man, I have no idea who that is, but that black hedgehog is your ancestor." said Destiney

"Mondo Cool." said Shadow

"Yes boy Mondo Cool." Destiney thought

"That blue hedgehog is the ancestor of that blue hedgehog back there." said Destiney

"I can only guess the yellow fox and red echidna are related to the two back there." said Shadow

"Yes, they help you unlock your potential, Prince of all Swagins." said Destiney

"But I hate Swag." said Shadow

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is that drink it will allow to become a Super Swagin, that will unleash your true power." said Destiney

"How do you make it?" said Shadow

"That is the thing, all four of you have to be ready." said Destiney

"I need to train all of you to be ready only then do we get the recipe." said Destiney

"Alright then, looks like I have to work with them." said Shadow

"That's the spirit now go back and find them." said Destiney, " I will then warp to you four, and we will start training."


	7. 2Holiday4U

December, 24 2014

Sonic was wearing shirt that had a reindeer wearing sunglasses, and a hat that said OBEY on it.

Tails was wearing a shirt that had Santa Claus wearing Shades, and smoking kush. It said "Ho Ho Hoes be trippin.

"Sonic, where do you even buy this stuff?" said Amy

"MLG .org" said Sonic "Do you like it?"

"Sure?" said Amy

Amy was really getting annoyed by this whole SWAG thing.

Today, Cream was hosting a Christmas party. (Wait I cannot say that.) Holiday Party.

"I think this MLG Holiday Wear is nice." said Cream

"Well see you later Cream." said Sonic

"Amy and I are going to do the Dew." said Sonic holding a bottle of MTN Dew

"What does that even mean?" asked Amy

"Isn't it obvious, we are going to Baja Blast." said Sonic

"Ok." said Amy

Christmas Holiday Party 2014

Sonic and Amy were both dancing to the music. Cream and Tails were both playing Call of Duty. Knuckles was talking to his date a bat named Rouge. Sally and Cream were both talking to each other. Shadow was just watching Amy.

"Hmm, it is odd. Amy does not seem very happy with that hedgehog." thought Shadow

"Hey want to join us?" asked Tails

"Sure, why not." said Shadow

To Shadow playing this game seemed silly, he should be training for the real battle, but he felt today was a day off.

Shadow shanks Tails across the map.

"What the fuck, how did you do that?" said Tails

"Calm down Tails it was probably a glitch." said Cream

"Fine." said Tails

Sonic and Amy were now listening to music instead.

Love like Woe The Ready Set

J-j-j-j R

whoa oh oh oh oh

whoa oh oh oh oh

I kinda feel like it dont make

like-like-like it dont make

feel like it dont make sense

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable

But I'm finding out loves unreliable

I'm giving all I got just to make you stay

Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard

Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star

And I might drive myself insane

If those lips aren't speakin my name

Shadow felt the song was relatable to the situation. Amy and Him used to be dating, but after the Coma she left him for that mess.

"Alright time to gift exchange." said Vanilla

Sonic ran up to call Tails only to find him asleep in Cream's bed.

"Wake up Tails." said Sonic

"Hey there Sonic." said Tails Yawning

"Tails why is the bed wet." said Sonic

"Oh my." said Tails

Tails wet the bed.

"Sonic, lets hide the sheets." said Tails

Sonic threw them out the window.

They landed on Cream.

"Why is this covered in piss?" said Cream

"Whoops." said Sonic

The group opened their gifts and had their laughs.

Shadow and Amy were both talking.

"Things sure are different in this school." said Shadow

"Yeah." said Amy

"Amy, promise me we'll be friends." said Shadow

"Of course Shadow." said Amy

The two then hugged each other. They remembered all the moments they shared. Like the time they rode bikes. The times they drank Starbucks. The time they shared secrets at the park. The time they kissed.

In reality both Shadow and Amy were kissing each other.

"Oh my gosh." thought Amy

Sonic walked in.

"What is going on?" said Sonic

"I will tell what is going on, I found a man who loves more than you." said Amy

"He does not have any Swag." said Sonic

"Well then he is perfect." said Amy

"Wait this cannot be happening." said Sonic

"Sonic we are through." said Amy


End file.
